Story Idea
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Details are inside. Anyone can use it. That's why it up, so if anyone is interested they can use this idea. If anyone likes, go ahead and write it.
1. Chapter 1

Story Idea!

Okay, here's the plot idea. Pietro, Todd, Rogue, and Scott get kidnapped by some government type group that does experiments on mutants. The four are tortured and experimented on for five years, and have numbers tattooed on their arms (Pietro's number is 214782, Todd's number is 407128, Rogue's number is 537597 Scott's number is 178372). After five years of experimentation, they escape.

Whoever what's to do this story can decide what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

Another story idea I just thought of. Both the X-Men and the Brotherhood are trying to get David to join their teams, but David somehow brings them all together.

Here's info about the character.

* * *

**The Brotherhood**

Name: Pietro Erik Lehnsherr-Maximoff; Codename: Quicksilver; Age: 17; (Five minutes older then Wanda.) Birthplace: Warsaw, Poland; Moved to Bayville, New York (Age 5); Mutation: Superspeed. He is able to move at abnormal speed rates. He can run up buildings and over bodies of water. He has some super strength. Can lift (press) 1000 pounds with his upper body while his legs can press approximately 1 ton. Able to think and move at extreme speeds and learn things faster then others. He can fly just like everyone in his family.

Name: Wanda Magda Lehnsherr-Maximoff; Codename: Scarlet Witch; Age: 17; (Five minutes younger then Pietro.) Birthplace: Warsaw, Poland; Moved to Bayville, New York (Age 5); Mutation: Hex Bolts, Probability Manipulation, and Chaos Magic. This allows her to create probability distorting hexes, which when used on another mutant, it disrupts their abilities having adverse affects. Also able to create hex bolts, which have a concussive impact. She can teleport herself and others. Like her twin, little sister, and father, she can fly.

Name: Lance Alvers; Codename: Avalanche; Age: 18; Birthplace: Northbrook, Illinois; Mutation: Geological Manipulation. He is able to create tremors and earthquakes because of his powers. He is able to manipulate all forms of geology as well. He can also make seismic waves from his hands that can make vibrations can cause an inorganic object to shatter or crumble into dust.

Name: Todd Tolensky; Codename: Toad; Age: 16; Birthplace: Bayville, New York; Mutation: His mutation gives him the appearance of a frog. He is very agile, usually hops along like a frog. He has prehensile legs, allowing him to leap. He is also able to spit slime. Acid and non-acid slime. He also has a long tongue. His yellow eyes turn red in battle.

Name: Frederick "Fred" Dukes; Codename: Blob; Age: 18; Birthplace: Lubbock, Texas; Mutation: Invulnerable Epidermis. This allows him to fall victim to most attacks and be unaffected. This is because his epidermis absorbs the attack and uses it for energy.

Name: Lorna Suzanna Maximoff-Dane; Codename: Polaris; Age: 15; Birthplace: California; Mutation: Magnetic Manipulation. Just like her father Magneto, she can manipulate magnetic fields. Can control anything that's made of metal. She can also make Magnetic Force-Fields. Just like her father and the twins, she can fly.

**The X-Men**

Name: Scott Summers; Codename: Cyclops; Age: 18; Birthplace: Anchorage, Alaska; Mutation: Optic Blasts. He is able to generate a concussive beam of optic energy from his eyes. Due to a brain injury as a child, he is unable to control his blasts. He therefore has to wear ruby quartz sunglasses.

Name: Jean Grey; Codename: Phoenix; Age: 18; Birthplace: Annandale-on-Hudson, New York; Mutation: Telepathy and Telekinesis. She is able to read the minds of others and able to levitate other objects, people and herself through the air using her mind.

Name: Kurt Wagner; Codename: Nightcrawler; Age: 17; Birthplace: Bavaria, Germany; Mutation: Teleportation. He teleports by displacing himself into the Brimstone Dimension, traveling through it, and then returning to his own dimension at a certain distance from his point of departure.

Name: Katherine ''Kitty'' Anna Pryde; Codename: Shadowcat; Age: 16; Birthplace: Deerfield, Illinois; Mutation: Corporeal Intangibility. Also called Phasing. This allows her to 'phase' her molecules allowing her to walk through solid objects. When she walks through electric systems, they are disabled/corrupted. Can walk on air.

Name: Marie D'Ancanto; Codename: Rogue; Age: 17; Birthplace: Caldecott County, Mississippi; Mutation: Absorption. She is able to absorb memories, personality traits, and other characteristics of anyone she touches. In the case of touching mutants, she temporarily absorbs their powers. She is unable to have skin to skin contact so she have to cover up.

Name: Evan Daniels; Codename: Spyke; Age: 15; Birthplace: New York, New York; Mutation: Bone Manipulation. Can extend self-repairing exoskeleton, projectile spikes. Both flaming and non-flaming spikes. He can use his spikes to protect himself and climb up walls.

Name: Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake; Codename: Iceman; Age: 15; Birthplace: Long Island, New York; Mutation: Cryokinesis. Also called Freezing. He is able to project intense cold and turn moisture in the air into ice. When he is amped up, his body coats itself in ice, literally making him a popsicle.

**Other**

Name: David Charles Haller; Codename: Legion; Age: 17; Birthplace: Israel; Mutation: Telepathy, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, and Time Manipulation. He can read minds, levitate objects, people and himself through the air, start fires, and can control time and time travel.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another idea. Four mutant brothers come back in time from the future. The oldest and leader of the group is Jaden Cooper AKA Air Bender. His power is Air Manipulation. Ethan Cooper AKA Earth is the second born brother. His power is Earth Manipulation. Aidan Cooper AKA Firecracker and Troy Cooper AKA Waterman are twins. Aidan is the oldest twin and Troy is the youngest, both youngest twin and youngest out of all four. Adian's power is Fire Manipulation and Troy's power is Water Manipulation. The come to warn the X-Men and the Brotherhood that Apocalypse returns and takes over the world.

Pietro, Rogue, Scott, and Emma Frost (who recently joined the X-Men) accidentally get sent to the future. There, the see how bad and future is and meet Daneel Olivaw, an android and member of the resistence against Apocalypse. He takes them to camp where they meet some of their friends and teammates, who are older now, and their own kids.

Rogue and Pietro's Kids are Erich Maximoff and Carrie Maximoff. Erich looks like Pietro but has Rogue's eyes and her powers. Carrie looks like Rogue but has Pietro eyes and his powers. Erich is named after Magneto's uncle and Carrie is named after Rogue's aunt. Emma and Scott's Kid is Ruby Summers. She had blond hair like her mother and brown eyes like her father. Her powers are optic force beams like her father and is capable of shapeshifting into a ruby form like Emma is capable of shapeshifting into a diamond form.


End file.
